


fairest in the land

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Feminization, M/M, Rimming, except not really, harry wears panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the halloween oneshot no one asked for. harry is snow white and wears panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fairest in the land

**Author's Note:**

> weeeeeeeeeeee  
> before someone misconstrues their costumes: harry is comfortable enough in his gender to wear traditionally feminine costumes. louis is not, at least not in this fic. it doesnt mean harry is ‘the girl’ in the relationship. so, there you are with that.

“I’d take a bite of your apple.”

Harry sighs and puts on another coat of mascara, the black fibers clinging to his already lengthy lashes and filling them.

“I'm not even wearing that costume, Louis.”

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls the costume trousers up his thighs, shimmying helplessly and pushing up his glasses with a free hand. “You're Snow White, yeah? Apples and all that.”

“The witch gave Snow White an apple, Snow White didn't poison herself.”

Louis half jumps over to him and kisses him quiet, using the yellow dress to pull him closer. “Are we gonna argue about costumes or are we gonna put them on?”

“Mine is on.”

“Then help me with mine, yeah? Stupid fucking- who makes shit this tight?” 

Harry giggles and undoes the various knots Louis has in the waistband of his costume, moving the buttons and smoothing the bunched up fabric around Louis's hips. 

“Better?” Harry mumbles, hands staying where they're lightly holding Louis. 

Louis boops him on the nose, tongue poking out from the side of his mouth. “Quite. I look like a proper prince.”

“Luckily, I'm a proper princess.”

“Yes, you are.”

They kiss, and Harry can feel the gloss on his lips transferring over to Louis’s, smearing onto his bottom lip and Harry's never seen something so beautiful.

(Or, actually, he does, when Louis licks it off while grinning deviously at him.)

“You remembered caramel, right?” He asks, looking at himself in the mirror once to make sure he didn’t smudge but sure enough, he did and it's...a bit more frustrating than imagined. He watched like, three YouTube videos about red lipstick and how to look like Snow White but he can't even get the color to stay on and-

“Of course I remembered. Need help with…?” Louis motions to the tube of lipstick on the vanity top and the blusher next to it.

He gives in, handing the gold tube to Louis. It's some posh brand, costing him more pounds than he would've liked for something that comes right off with one fucking kiss.

Louis pops off the cap with unskilled fingers, twisting the product up and holding Harry's chin in his hand, bringing the creamy red to his bottom lip and dragging it across.

“Kind of hot, innit?” He comments, blue eyes boring holes into Harry. “The red, your smile, s’all very arousing.”

“I guess this shit did some good then, even though it sucks at it's job.”

Louis pouts, putting the cap back on the lipstick. “It’s not all bad, cheer up. I can't have you being a grump when the guests arrive.”

“Then go get the snacks out, I'll finish the rest of this.”

He let's Louis’s kiss his forehead before he leaves, blowing him a kiss and waiting for the door to click shut before jumping into action, making quick work of dropping to his knees and reaching underneath their vanity, a pink bag in his hand when he pulls himself back up.

The contents in the bag are still as neatly packaged as they were when he left Victoria’s Secret, pink paper surrounding the red lace garters and panty set with a messy precision.

The lace feels soft in his hands, heat in his stomach growing more as he carefully bends down, slipping the panties on under his dress, tucking his cock into the side fabric. He breathes out, lifting his dress and observing himself in the mirror. He likes the way his thighs look pale under the intense red color, and he uses shaky hands to put on the garters, red bows in the middle of each one once they're settled on his legs.

“Haz, almost ready? Niall's here!” Louis calls from the living room and Harry startles, jumping and dropping the bag onto the floor, running to pull on his sparkly red flats before leaving the bedroom.

Niall is leaning against the snack table, popping M&M's into his mouth when Harry emerges, a bright smile on his face. “You're right, Lou, he looks quite good.”

Louis turns the corner from the kitchen into where Niall is standing, fonding at Harry.

“When am I wrong?” He says, kissing Harry quick and putting a bottle of cider on the table.   
“I think y’were wrong puttin’ fucking fruit in with the candy, what's this shite?” Niall reprimands, holding up a strawberry before he takes a bite of it. “You're lucky they're ripe or I'd be angry.”

Louis flicks him on the forehead, pushing his glasses up his nose. Harry raises an eyebrow. The Eyebrow. The you-forgot-to-put-in-contacts-didn't-you Eyebrow. Louis facepalms.

“Be back in a ‘mo,” he says, rushing to the bathroom.

Niall turns back and Harry and smirks. “You have the underthings on, don't you?”

“How dare you assume such things.”

“Not my fault that you came out with a semi.”

“You're right, it wasn't your fault, because you're the one who made me soft.”

Niall feigns offense and Harry kisses his cheek, leaving a red mark on it, pulling back with a scowl when he notices something.

“You're not wearing a costume.”

Niall grins snidely. “I'm the ghost of Niall Horan. Or, at least, I will be, once your husband brings out the face paint.”

“The takes the cake for hands-down the worst costume of the entire existence of this planet.”

“Too bad not all of us look that good in a dress.”

Harry loves Niall. He truly does.

“You're sweet, but that won't get you out of work.” He twirls into the kitchen and brings him a bowl of assorted candy bags, directing to him to the door. “Each guest gets a bag, but only Li gets the black bag. Louis made that for him. Yours is in the kitchen whenever you want to open it.”

Louis comes sweeping in, hugging Harry from behind. “They both have a certain substance that wouldn't be appropriate to hand out in abundance.”

Niall makes an ‘ah ha’ face, delight in his eyes.

Guests start pouring in at a quarter to eight, Liam arriving around 7:45 with blood splattered on his clothes, claiming to be a zombie band member. It makes Louis gag and Harry giggle, which is generally how things go in the Tomlinson-Styles household.

Things pick up at nine, after Harry has left lip marks on everyone's cheeks and gave them a warm embrace, wishing them a happy Halloween.

Except for Nick. Louis has never been a fan of Nick, especially when Harry is with him. 

He wraps an arm around Nick, placing a long, exaggerated kiss on his cheek happily with Louis glaring from across the room.

It does exactly what he hoped it would.

Louis grabs him by the arm once Harry is finished making conversation with the Little Mix girls and pulls him into the kitchen, kissing him hard. His hand wraps in a piece of Harry’s hair, pulling Harry’s head back so he can latch onto Harry's neck.

“Think you could get away with that kind of shit?” He growls, gripping Harry's dress in one hand. “You're my princess. Mine, not that twat Nick’s.”

Harry is smiling mentally, but not so much outwardly. He's a blushing mess, whining and bucking his hips up, the lace scratching his cock in a way that only makes him harder.

Louis backs away and fuck, he's got Harry's lipstick all over his mouth and the mar from earlier still on his cheek. He's got a certain flare in his eyes, backing Harry up to the counter and pulling him in by the front of his dress.

“Bathroom in ten, I want you on your knees.”

Harry gulps and watches Louis walk out, quickly being sucked in by the hoards of people.

He anxiously waits around the dining room, where a few mates are drinking wine and sharing stories of past Halloween costumes. 

“Y’alright Harry? Look pale as a ghost, but then again, that could be part of your garb. Are you a ghost Snow White?” One of them rambles on, a lad from the crew who used to play footie with Louis after shows.

Harry nods, trying his best to sound and look normal. “M’little cold, think Louis turned on the air conditioner on accident. I’ll go check on that, actually.”

He gets up and it hasn't even been ten minutes, more like seven but he can't stand to wait, so he runs up the stairs to the loo, lifting his dress to avoid tripping.

He opens the door and sighs in relief, leaning against the door to catch his breath. His cock fucking aches, he wants to reach a hand down and touch more than anything. 

But Louis gave him orders.

He gets on his knees and sits on his heels, dress pooling on the floor with a dirty elegance but all he wants to do is rip it off.

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting when Louis opens the door, his shiny, black boots clicking on the white tiles.

“That's my beautiful boy, being so good. Can't help but wonder if someone would've came in, if they could tell how good you are,” he says, walking over to Harry and lifting his chin up. “But you're not a good boy, Harry.”

Harry’s cock stirs in his panties, completely frozen except for where his lip is pulled between his teeth.

“No biting,” Louis commands, “don't you want to be good for me?”

Harry nods, releasing his lip. He's a good boy.

“I brought your lipstick. Can you put it on for me, darling?”

He hands Harry the gold tube, an expectant look on his face.

Harry doesn't say a word, opening it and twisting it up, willing himself to stop trembling. He starts on his bottom lip, putting it on with light strokes and hoping he's following his lip line and not making himself look like a clown. He rubs his lips together and puts a small amount on his top lip before capping the lipstick and handing it back to Louis.

“Very pretty, baby. How about you help get my trousers down, yeah? Pants too, if you can.”

Harry looks up enough to see Louis’s crotch at face-level and he wants to mouth all over it, kiss the fabric where it does nothing to hide that Louis’s got a semi. 

He gets the knot undone and the two buttons below it unhitched. He pulls both Louis’s trousers and underwear down his thighs, freeing his cock, where it’s hanging hard and dripping and Harry wants so much.

“How about you give us a lick?” Louis commands, and Harry looks up at him with cloudy eyes, tongue darting out and licking the tip clean. 

“Good boy, thank you. Now, I'm going to hold your head while you suck me off. Keep up the pace or I'll have to hold you down.”

It's not a threat. Louis knows Harry lives for getting his mouth fucked, and he's more than ready to do that for him not quite as a punishment but more to get Harry on edge.

Harry wastes no time, taking Louis into his mouth and licking all over him, eyes watering with how much he loves this, loves having Louis tugging on his hair and moaning, loves hearing his name amongst the gasps.

He starts bobbing up and down, taking Louis down completely and coming back up for air, pulling away only to notice his lipstick is leaving red rings around the shaft of Louis’s cock, that his drool is tinged pink. 

“Look at that, baby,” Louis whispers, equally as surprised, “you made my cock into art. Pi-cock-so.”

Harry can't help but giggle and smile at Louis’s joke, going back to sucking quickly after.

He starts drifting off when his throat is tired and sore, Louis’s back arching when he comes into Harry's mouth. 

Harry doesn't swallow, not until he's told by Louis moments after he's recovered.

“Pull your dress down, gonna eat you out,” he demands, turning away to wipe his dick off with a random towel. He mumbles something about dick stains and Harry fades out, remembering the present underneath his dress, remembering the guests downstairs and remembering that anyone could walk in right now. His cock jerks.

Once his dress is off and Louis turns around, he feels the burn of eyes on his body. 

“Christ, Haz,” Louis mumbles, walking over and touching Harry's arse where it's clad in the red lace, “gonna get me hard again. Bend over the counter.”

Harry turns, elbows resting on the marble space in front of him. This time, Louis gets to be on his knees, nose almost coming face-to-face with Harry's arse. He licks over the lace on Harry's left cheek, biting down, chuckling when Harry squirms.

“All for me, did this all for me,” he says, pinching Harry's thigh and yes, Harry feels Louis pulling his panties to the side and fuck-

“Louis,” he wheezes, doubling over when he feels a tongue circling his hole, warm wetness left in it's wake. 

“Shh, don't want the guests hearing you,” Louis reminds him and Harry couldn't give less of a shit about the guests, he wants it and he needs it and Louis is being mean, so mean right now. 

He spreads Harry's cheeks and dives in after a few light kitten-licks to his hole, and Harry almost cries out.

“Louis, baby, please,” he croaks, entire body completely locked as Louis’s tongue fucks in and out of him, “make me, uh- make me come-”

Smack.

“Quiet, Harold, or I'll gag you.”

Please, Harry thinks.

Louis licks twice more and now his hand is jerking Harry off, gripping his balls and rolling them. 

“You're being so good, Harry. Can you be a good boy and come for me?”

Harry nods, riding Louis’s tongue at this point, completely toppled over and begging. 

“Come for me in five.”

Harry starts moving even faster.

“Four.”

His free hand comes to his nipple and tugs, making him cry out.

“Three.”

He starts gulping air, like he's been running a marathon.

“Two.”

Heat builds in Harry's stomach, starting at his toes and tingling it’s way up to his groin.

“One.”

“Fuck fuck fuck-”

He comes in waves, brain shutting off and Louis’s tongue keeps fucking into him and his hand milks Harry's cock dry, both of them breathless and worn.

He rests against the counter for god knows how long, until Louis wipes him and the floor off with what Harry assumes to be the dick towel. 

“I'm pretty sure they heard you, H,” he says, with only a little bit of teasing to his voice.

“I'm glad.”

“Might have to put your dress back on before we go out.”

Harry dazedly nods and wobbles over to where his dress lays abandoned, feet going into first before he hitches it up his hips and over his torso, Louis pulls his trousers back on with a bounce off the ground. 

“Ready, love?” Louis asks, hand reaching out to hold Harry's.

“Of course.”

They get to the door and Louis stops, turning Harry's cheek with his left hand.

He wipes away a smudge of red lipstick.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @nebloula and @drivemewiild


End file.
